epicnessfandomcom-20200213-history
Edmund Dobbie
About Edmund "Trevor" Dobbie is a 8-year old boy who spends his time playing on his 3DS, watching Minion Despacito compilations, and going to the vents in the Spy Museum. He is notable for making inappropriate comments at airports and on airplanes''. He is very immature for his age and has an interest in many specific things, including the faux ventilation system within the International Spy Museum. Whenever he really wants something, his demeanor and tone change to that of a adult, and speaks a roaring "MOM" that echoes for miles. A quote from him: "I wanna go to da vents so i can be wike da five nights at fweddy man." Note that he has a lisp. Usually Pasquel doesn't respond when Edmund addresses him by name, unless it's something hilarious or disturbing. Personality Edmund is a very energetic and impulsive child, usually acting incredibly rowdy in public. He is incessantly asking Pasquel if he can "go to the vents" after their trip to Doshington, Columbia, in which he discovered a faux ventilation system within the International Spy Museum. He often smacks the heads of his friends and family, also occasionally using other methods of mild violence. He is also been called a racist by Pasquel, due to his repeatedly racist and antisemitic comments that are seemingly meant to be lighthearted. He has been known to hold racially prejudiced views against people who do not suffer from jaundice. Due to his frequent racist remarks, Pasquel often states that "Trevor is about to say something racist" when Edmund indicates that he may make one of these offensive remarks. However, Edmund retains a more profound and serious demeanor during his investigation on the famed cryptids of Barnaul. Music Career Edmund makes music using the handle "bigDobbie" on SoundCloud. He plans to release his EP soon, with production assistance from Gerald, and graphic design from Pasquel. Criminal Offenses Edmund has been detained twice at airports for making continuous references to media involving plane crashes or hijackings, including ''La Bomba and Final Destination. He has also caused multiple injuries accidentally to a woman with a walker, which occurred accidentally after Edmund was walking through an airport while having difficulty pronouncing the word "penis" to describe a futanari. In his distraction, he walked directly into a woman in a walker, causing minor but temporary injuries. Power Despite Edmund being so young, he is able to transform temporarily into a tall and powerful creature (weighing in at 500 pounds and growing to a tall 7'5"). This transformation was caused by his gangrene infection, as well as his pure gamer rage. Recently, he gained possession of the Jaundice Pendant after recording the Spicy Skittle Cereal video. Now Edmund's powers are dormant, with his gangrene cancelling out his jaundice, and vice versa. However, his gamer rage is still potent and renders him capable of powerful feats of strength. Interests * The International Spy Museum * Ventilation systems, such as the interactive ventilation system present at the International Spy Museum * Nintendo gaming systems, such as his 3DS and Wii U * Super Smash Bros for Nintendo 3DS * A specific alternate skin for Lucas within the game, in which he wears a purple shirt with a face Edmund finds comical * Gorillaz * Despicable Me and the Minions * "Despacito" by Luis Fonsi and Daddy Yankee * Five Nights at Freddy's * Fortnite: Battle Royale by Epic Games * Rage Comics * His tablet (More specifically playing games on it) Category:Characters